poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mew Mew Yo-Kai Power!/Transcript
This is the script for The Mew Mew Yo-kai Power!. song episode starts at the team walking in town Ryan F-Freeman: Liam, I know that Mistress 9 is the one we faced. I hope she would return to face us soon. Liam: I think so. Sci-Ryan: I know that Conaria would be here somewhere. Milly: I hope so. Pinkipoo: I hope some people will join us. Sayo: Same here. I'm sure Ryan and I'll be best friends. see Team Mew Mew Power Sci-Ryan: Look. They are locals. Ryan F-Freeman: Hello. I'm Ryan. Zoey Hanson: Nice to meet you, Ryan. My name is Zoey Hanson. Liam: Hello, Zoey. I'm Liam. And your friends are? Kiki Benjamin: Name is Kiki. Bridget Verdant: I'm Bridget. Renée Roberts: Name's Renée. Corina Bucksworth: And I'm Corina. Zoey Hanson: And we are Team Mew Mew Power. Ryan F-Freeman: Pinkipoo: I'm Pinkipoo, I'm a Yo-kai, evolved form of Shmoopie and from the Charming tribe Sci-Ryan: And that's our Yo-kai: Damona of the Charming tribe, Mermadonna of the Slippery tribe and Mermaidyn's evolved form, that's my Yo-Kai, Kyubi of the - Zoey Hanson: Well, my team and I can help you and Ryan awaken your Mew Mew powers. Milly: How do I know? Coco Bandicoot: I hope they work, mate. Sci-Ryan: Same here. Evil Anna: And I hope I won't turn into a rabbit. gets an idea and pulls out a medal Nodoka: Come on out, my friend. Calling Snow Spect-hare. Yo-kai Medal, do your thing! Summoner: Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the Mysterious Tribe. Chant: "Mystery! Mystery! How Mysterious!" Snow Spect-hare: SNOW SPECT-HARE! Spect-hare appears Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. I did't know that Yo-Kai before. checks on his Yo-Kai pad Ranyx: I got it. This is Snow Spect-hare. SNOW SPECT-HARE MYSTERIOUS RANK S James Lacey: Wow. Milton: That is a new one. Ranyx: She is a Yo-Kai who is known for some card tricks. At least I think she does. Coco Bandicoot: Nice one, mate. Ryan F-Freeman: I wonder, Zoey. How do I awaken my Mew Mew Power? Zoey Hanson: Sure. All you have to do is to say "Mew Mew transform". fox popped out of Ranyx's shoulder. ???: Blimey, he'd transform for days (titters) Milly: Hey. I know him. He's Basil. Basil Brush: Yeah. It's me. Pinkipoo: I've heard of you. You're the fox from that TV Series. Evil Anna: That's a new one. Basil Brush: I'll tell you what else is "new"? Everyone: What? Basil Brush: He's only "Kitten" around! AH HA HA HA HA, BOOM BOOM! chuckled at Basil's joke Pinkipoo: Funny. Milton: I guess you would have a go on this, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope this work. Mew Mew transform! gains his Mew Mew Power outfit and gains a cat tail and cat ears Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. I'm part cat. A bit like Jibanyan. Nya. Liam: Wow. You look awesome, Ryan. Snow Spect-hare: Like a cosplay or something. Ryan F-Freeman: That is nice of you to say. I bet Nyate see me like this nyaow. Nate: I can hear you. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Hi, Nyate. You like me in that form? Category:NegimaLover Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer